Único
by Mishiru Saito
Summary: ... sobre un cierto punto.Habla sobre la vida de Naruto ya de grande
1. Default Chapter

Único.

Cápitulo I

La luz solar se empieza a colar por la ventana, semidormido noto lo calido que se siente en mi cara los rayos del sol ¿Cuánto llevo esperando? Creo que ya han sido bastantes horas, tal ves menos, pero la incomoda silla en que me encuentro me hace creer que han sido demasiadas... ¿o será mi ansiedad y preocupación? Probablemente sea todo en uno. Mucha gente se encuentra en la misma sala, la mayoría ajena a mí, pero puedo ver a un grupo a los que con el tiempo llegaron a ser mi familia. Me acompañan en mi larga espera. Ella lo quiso así, no me permitió entrar a acompañarle "esta es mi misión" dijo sonriente "tu quédate aquí." Fue lo último que me dijo refiriéndose a la sala de espera. Debí negarme, pero su calida sonrisa al decirme esas palabras me hicieron acceder a esa petición. Ya no me queda de otra. Esperaré. Todo estará bien, no tengo por que preocuparme.

Aun recuerdo la primera ves que le vi, fue en esta misma época del año, otoño. Nos conocimos en la academia, ya que estudiamos juntos. Con el tiempo la empecé a considerar más que una simple amiga, pero yo no sabía lo que ella pensaba respecto a mí. Los años en la academia pasaron sin que ella me notara (¿o si lo habrá hecho?) hasta que tiempo después que salimos me lo dijo.

"Naruto...kun"- murmuro tímidamente, raro en ella, aunque últimamente así era la forma en que se comportaba cuando yo me encontraba junto a ella.

"..que..¿Que pasa?"- recuerdo como se me dificulto para decir esas dos palabras, los latidos de mi corazón no me dejaban oírle bien.

"yo... quería decirte... que..."

Al siguiente día yo me iría a una misión fuera de la aldea, junto con Shikamaru y Neeji. Probablemente te preocupaste por mí...

"tu significas mas que... tu eres para mi alguien...¡¡loqueyoquierodeciresque!!..." a pesar que lo dijiste en voz alta mi emoción lo hizo parecer como un murmuro.

"¡¡yo te quiero!!" gritaste a casi todo pulmón, esas eran las palabras que más quería escuchar... al ver que no decía nada por lo que parece que fueron un par de minutos comenzaron a salir lagrimas, pero, no era por que no correspondiera sus sentimientos, era por que no cabía en si de felicidad mi corazón y solo escuchaba su latido. No sabia que responder, era obvio que te quería saber como me sentía pero para eso mi voz se había desvanecido. Solo quedaba actuar. Con lentitud y suavidad acerquen mi mano hacia sus mejillas, tocando sus lágrimas. Recuerdo lo sorprendida que reaccionaste. Acerqué tu cuerpo contra el mío y suavemente te susurre al oído "yo también"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wa mi primer fic de Naruto xD (y primero aqui ) Espero que les guste -U no planeo hacerlo mas largo que 3 o 4 capítulos, además ya tengo planeado todo el final. Pensar que originalmente iba a ser un One Shot, pero no xD

Espero dejen reviews.


	2. Capitulo II final

Capitulo II

**Nota** _En el primer capitulo Naruto esta contando, ahora la diferencia es que se lo esta contando a ella... pero a veces lo narra... (algo confuso)_

Los doctores junto con las enfermeras van y vienen. Dios, esta espera es eterna. Ya van varias veces que entran y salen de ese cuarto.

Hace no mas de media hora vinieron Shikamaru e Ino a ver como seguías, pero mi respuesta seguía siendo la misma 'Nada, aun no sana', sonreían y me alentaban mientras decían "¡pronto, no te desesperes!"

Hey, Naruto! – Esa voz era la de Kakashi-sensei que para llamar mi atención había dado palmadas en mi hombro, si que ando muy distraído, probablemente si invadieran la aldea y hubiera caos y destrucción total, yo seguiría en las mismas.

Kakashi-sensei!- le correspondí con el mismo entusiasmo

Sabes, hoy fui por mi nueva misión y al no verte me extrañó, entonces fue cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí, salí a toda prisa y ¡heme aquí! – finalizó con una gran sonrisa y un tono de despreocupación.

Gracias- murmuré apenado, realmente no había ninguna misión que asignarles, yo lo sabría, sólo usó una excusa para venir - ¡¿y Sasuke! – grité con preocupación al recordar que a él también había asistido a la misma misión.

Em...- ¡titubeó! ¡algo le debió pasar! – fue herido en el brazo derecho, pero no te preocupes ahora lo están atendiendo ¡ah, si! Ahora recuerdo, dijo: "cuando me desocupe de esta, iré" – alcanzó a decir antes de estallar en carcajadas, al ver mi confusión, se tranquilizó y continuó – Tu sabes como son las mujeres, un poco de sangre y piensan que tendrán una hemorragia, por eso ella le insistió que antes de venir se fuera a revisar.. y como no confiaba en él, decidió acompañarlo.- volvió a reír a carcajadas.

Si bien era cierto, si pudieron herir a Sasuke es porque era un enemigo difícil, no hay muchas personas que puedan estar a la par con él y eso lo sé. Una simple herida puede parecer mas de lo que aparenta

Mis párpados están tan cansados, que no los puedo mantener abiertos... al cerrarlos ojos miles de recuerdos me vienen a la mente, pero especialmente uno:

Los árboles de nuestra casa estaban en flor y una deliciosa fragancia impregnaba los cuartos, yo venia llegando de una misión, cansado y adolorido, tu estabas terminando de darte un baño. Al entrar en nuestra habitación tenias una expresión en tu rostro de miedo y sorpresa (con alegría), seguías envuelta en la toalla y había gotas por todo el piso que indicaban el camino que habías recorrido, algo sostenían tus delicadas manos, apartaste el objeto he hiciste que tomara asiento para la gran noticia.

Estoy embarazada- mencionaste, rompiendo el hielo, con nerviosismo

¡Tan solo dos palabras bastaron para que mi corazón rebozara en alegría! Te abracé, te besé, te tomaba en mis brazos y giraba contigo en el aire, por un largo tiempo solo se oían nuestras risas.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo tu estomago crecía mas y mas, no pasaba un instante sin que lo acariciara, lo besara y le hablara al bebe, tu solo reías con alegría y probablemente por las cosquillas que yo te hacía, era una rutina, hasta que un día sentí un ligero golpe. ¡oh felicidad! Una reacción, mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar de la alegria. Unas lagrimas recorrieron tus mejillas, eran de felicidad, yo te correspondí besando tus manos, mejillas y labios.

Puede pasar- interrumpió el doctor trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad – perdió mucha sangre... ¡pero no se preocupe, esta bien!- apuro a decir intentando calmarme ya que se dio cuenta de cómo mi rostro cambió trágicamente al decirme "perdió mucha sangre".

Lentamente, cosa que creí que lo hacia a propósito, deslizó la puerta para dejar ver lo que en el cuarto había.

En el se encontraba la mujer mas hermosa que jamas haya existido soteniendo un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Ella me sonreía con calidez y gentileza, mientras me hacia señas con una mano que me acercara. Realmente estaba aterrado, SOY PADRE esa idea no dejaba de acechar mi mente, con temor me acerqué a tu hombro y me besaste en los labios, de cerca, te notabas exhausta.

Dime Naruto ¿qué es lo que ves?- dijo con voz dulce, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?

A mi esposa... e hijo o hija...?- contesté con extrañeza.

No- sonreíste

A un bebe?

No – seguías sonriendo

Me rindo – dejé escapar suspirando ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa de cualquier forma?

Se llama Megumi – habías escogido el nombre sin consultármelo – y es la prueba de que no eres el único ya, ella lleva tu sangre – continuo mientras me daba a cargar a ese delicado bulto – tiene tus genes y es parte de ti como tu eres de ella.

Una lagrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. Siempre había existido el factor X, sin padres ni familia, nadie con quien comparta mi sangre y ahora, ahora ella iluminaba esa sombra que había sobre mi, ahora yo no era único y comprendí lo que me quería dar a entender con esa pregunta que minutos antes me parecía tan extraña y la razón del nombre de nuestra bebe, Megumi que significa bendición, porque eso es ella para mi.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

¡¡FIN! ¡¡¡SHANARU! Sí, me tarde mucho en terminarlo, lo sé... soy una floja sin remedio D a canijo! Esta medio confuso porque en partes (Naruto) habla con su esposa y en otros se lo esta auto-contando... es parte del show, pero espero que sea de su agrado... que se imaginen quien se les antoje para esposa de Naruto (al menos yo sé y Deftonsita a quién usé como la verdadera mera mera...)

Gracias por leer,

Espero sea de su agrado.


End file.
